Gostos Diferentes
by Ai Linna-chan
Summary: Kurt não gosta de ser interrompido durante uma leitura e quando Blaine o faz, ele se irrita. Mas será esse o único motivo de sua inquietação? Klaine. Spoilers dos epi 2x21 e 3x02


**Título:** Gostos Diferentes  
><strong>Categoria:<strong> [Projeto] The Glee Fanfic Project, Tema: Livro, Slash M/M, possível Missing Scene pós-epi 3x02.  
><strong>Advertências:<strong> Leve referencia aos episódios 2x21: Funeral e 3x02: I Am Unicorn.  
><strong>Resumo:<strong> Kurt não gosta de ser interrompido durante uma leitura e quando Blaine o faz, ele se irrita. Mas será esse o único motivo de sua inquietação?

N.a: Outra fic do Projeto! Espero que volte logo pra eu ter + inspirações como essa! \o/

** Gostos Diferentes**

-Oun! Está lendo A Fantástica Fábrica de Chocolate? Que fofo...-Blaine disse com um grande sorriso nos lábios.

-Algum problema nisso?–Kurt revidou um pouco contrariado, mas, ao virar o rosto para o namorado, este o viu fazendo bico.

-Nenhum. – ele riu.–Na verdade, nem sabia que existia livro d'A Fantástica Fábrica de Chocolate...

Kurt, que até então mantinha o livro aberto no colo, escutando apenas com metade da atenção, fechou-o imediatamente com ambas as mãos -o marcador na página em que parara, óbvio – e segurou-o, expondo a capa ao namorado para dizer:

-Como pode falar uma coisa dessas? Isso é um clássico!–Kurt estava exasperado, com os olhos brilhantes e certa ferocidade.  
>Blaine piscou, surpreso, recebendo o livro mostrado pelo outro. Folheou as páginas, confirmando sua suposição inicial ao ter visto a capa:<p>

-É um livro para crianças...–falou sem perceber.

-E isso não diminui em nada seu valor literário, na verdade...

-Calma, Kurt! Não foi um insulto, até acho positivo entrar em contato com lições de moral e um mundo de fantasia e realidade desde cedo.

Murchando como um balão, Kurt relaxou no sofá, continuando mais calmo:

-Precisamente o que eu ia dizer...–sorriu fracamente e fechou os olhos, suspirando.

Blaine acenou em concordância com a cabeça, mesmo sabendo que não podia ser visto e sentou-se ao lado do outro. Alguns minutos depois, o silêncio permanecia, então, resolveu quebrá-lo:

-Tem algo incomodando você?–mesmo sendo uma pergunta, parecia uma afirmativa.

-Desculpa, Blaine... –respondeu com olhar baixo e ombros caídos. Pouco depois, ergueu os orbes e melhorou sua postura, soltando o que lhe perturbava há algum tempo.-...Acha que me visto como se estivesse n'A Fantástica Fábrica de Chocolate?

Os olhos dourados se arregalaram e a boca carnuda se entreabriu até formar um sorriso para ser depois coberta por uma mão tentando abafar o riso.

-Você... Blaine, você está rindo! Não ria! Não tem graça!–Kurt falou indignado, cruzando os braços, bufando e se recostando de volta no sofá.

-Sim, Kurt, eu acho.–respondeu quando conseguiu se controlar.

-O que!–Kurt ergueu-se, sentando na ponta do sofá e apoiando-se nos braços atrás de si.

-Eu estou sendo sincero, Kurt. Você tem, sim, um jeito peculiar de se vestir e sabe disso. É seu charme. E não acho que seja motivo de preocupação.

-Mesmo?–ele piscou com seus grandes olhos azuis-esverdeado.

-Sim.

-E você não me acha ridículo, às vezes?

-Nem um pouco. Entendo como é difícil ter gostos diferentes... e quão entusiasmado se pode ficar quando se vê ou se usa algo relacionado a isso... e aí perceber que os outros não curtem é tão frustrante e...

-Blaine, foco em mim! Qual é o seu ponto?

-Meu ponto é...-ele ficou alguns segundos com a boca entreaberta, pensando, e, com um sorriso de lado, finalmente, continuou-...Você consegue ficar maravilhoso independente do que vestir. É um dom. Se for para usar algo que goste e ache bonito, melhor ainda...–ele deu de ombros, portando um largo sorriso. Moveu uma das mãos e entrelaçou os dedos antes de continuar, satisfeito por ver os cantos dos lábios bem-delineados de Kurt se curvando para cima.-...Olha, eu entendo. Mesmo. Sabe, nem todo muito curte minhas gravatas-borboleta...

-Eu gosto. Elas combinam com você.

-Fico feliz de ouvir isso.–Blaine sorriu tímido, com as bochechas queimando. – Elas são legais, não são?*

-Oh, sim. Com certeza.–Kurt se recostou no sofá, relaxado e feliz.- Vou te emprestar o livro.

Blaine também se moveu, postando-se ao lado do outro, os braços colados e pernas se tocando.

-Legal. Tenho certeza que vou gostar.

Entreolharam-se, sorrindo até Kurt abaixar um pouco a cabeça e capturar os lábios doces, afundando no mundo imaginário só deles, um que vários livros buscavam descrever, mas apenas um beijo já garantia um passeio delicioso por lá.

Nossa, se já estava tão derretido assim enquanto lia uma história infantil imagina se fosse uma romântica!

**The End.**

*Referência a Doctor Who, mais especificamente ao Eleventh Doctor (Bow-ties are cool)

**N.a:** Precisa dizer que eu surtei muito qndo o Kurt disse que o filme favorito dele era a Fantástica Fábrica de Chocolate? Especialmente pq tb é o meu? E no 3x02 falam de novo dele, então, eu precisava escrever algo com isso, espero que tenham gostado!


End file.
